It's Never Easy
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "I cried for my lost friend, he cried for his lost brother," Set after Fred's death, Hermione tries her best to comfort George as they attempt to help each other through this tough time.


**Hey guys, I've had this idea for a while so I decided to write it. It's a little rushed cause I wanted to get it done before I go away tomorrow. I hope you like it; it was actually a lot harder to write than I expected because I love Fred and George so much.**

_**Note: Ron and Hermione aren't a couple in this story even though I do ship them **_

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I walked down the remaining hall of the great dinning room holding back tears as I witnessed the ruins of our beloved school.

I wanted to turn back... I didn't want to know who's lives had been brought to a tragic end, who I would no longer be able to see day to day, just like when we had first come to Hogwarts.

I shook every time I saw a fellow classmate crying over their lost friend. I couldn't believe the awful mess that had occurred.

Then it hit me... I looked to the end of the hall where a distressed Ginny Weasley was standing with the rest of her family, tears pouring down her face.

I noticed Ron run ahead as he realized what had happened. Laying on the floor his mother crying over him as if to never let him go, was Fred Weasley.

"No..." I whispered to myself as tears started falling from my eyes. I saw George leave his fathers embrace and fall into the arms of his younger brother, Ron, who seemed to be in a state of shock. It wasn't until he felt his older brother cry hopelessly into his shoulder, that it became a reality.

George, who was usually so calm and fun loving, always one to make you laugh or annoy you with a prank was now a mess. He had lost his twin; no one could possibly understand how that felt. A part of me wanted to run up and join the hug, but I knew it wouldn't have been the right time.

I saw Ron glance down at his lifeless brother as he let go of George. He collapsed on the floor next to him, sobbing as he saw the pale white face of his brother. It broke my heart as he buried his head into Fred's shoulder and hug his brother for what would most likely be the last time.

I couldn't help it now. I was sobbing so loudly I let a teary gasp escape my lips as I tried to hold them back. Making my presents know, some members of the family turned around and gave me a sorrowful smile.

I walked over to Ginny, who I could tell was struggling coming to turns with what had happened.

"H-he's gone..." she mumbled as I embraced her tightly.

"I know, I know... I'm so, so sorry," I cried, hugging her even tighter if it was at all possible. "Are you going to say goodbye?" I whispered, referencing to Fred.

"I-I can't... I can't do it," she stuttered.

"Shhh... I know it's hard but you'll feel so much better if you do. I promise you."

Giving me a small nod, she pulled away and knelt down besides her mother, taking Fred's pale hand in hers. Giving it a light kiss, she rested her head and whispered the words 'I love you,' something I knew she didn't tell he brothers very often.

The rest of the family knelt down besides Fred; savoring the time they had left to see him. I noticed all but one, George, who was still in the same place Ron had left him, standing as still as stone, staring at his twin.

I walked up to him as took his hand, whispering, 'I'm so sorry.' he just nodded before tightening his grip to my hand, then turning his head so he was looking into my eyes. I gave him a tearful look before collapsing into his arms.

I felt George pull me closer to his chest as we both cried. I cried for my lost friend, one of my beat friends and he cried for his brother... but not just any brother, his twin, someone who had been with him his entire life. Someone he had probably never spent more than a few nights away from... gone.

* * *

><p>We were celebrating after the war was finally over. I don't think any of us could quite believe that we were no longer in danger, especially Harry. We all knew we should have been happy, and we were, but there was a part of all of us that wasn't.<p>

Neville was right, everyone that died didn't die in vain, but to be honest that didn't make it much easier to say goodbye to those we'd lost.

We has a lot ahead of us, most of which involved rebuilding the school but no one really wanted to think about that. For the moment we were all just thankful that it was over.

I looked around the courtyard seeing plenty of happy faces, knowing Hogwarts was no longer in danger but my gaze stopped as my eyes fixed on the same particular red headed man who was walking up the broken stairs at the front of the school.

I followed him all the way up to Gryffindor tower where he was able to enter what was left of the common room.

"It's over…" George sighed and I jumped realizing he knew I was there.

"Yeah…" I gave a small smile.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked, sitting down against the wall of the room he spent so many years in.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay… I mean everyone is celebrating but this must be pretty hard on you," I said, standing in front of him.

He tapped the space next to him and I sat down resting my head on his shoulder. "I know I should be happy and all… but I can't help but be upset," he said sadly.

"No one expects you to be happy George… you lost your brother, it'll take time before you are."

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again… I miss him Hermione. I know we didn't always get along, I mean, what siblings do, but at the end of the day he was my brother, my twin. I can't just forget about him," he said in a shaky tone.

"I know… George, you'll never forget him, none of us will. He died fighting for our school, he's a hero." I tried my best to cheer him up. "And I know it might take time, but Fred would want you to be happy. He held back tears as I mentioned Fred's name.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" he sighed, letting a few tears escape his eyes.

"Don't say that," I said, starting to cry myself.

"I miss him…"

"So do I… and I miss you too. I miss the George I met seven years ago when I first came here. The one who could always make me laugh… you're such an amazing person George, I would do anything to have him back.

"So would I…" he gave a small smile. It was then, that he looked into my tear stained eyes, just like he did when Fred had died and I looked sadly back into his. Before I knew what was happening he lent down, capturing my lips with his. I didn't pull away straight away, something about the kiss felt… right.

I felt his thumb reach to my cheek as he wiped away my tears. As he deepened the kiss, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't be… you're amazing George, but I can't help but think your only doing this to take your mind of Fred. I'm sorry," I stood up and walked to the door as George put his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>I had been invited to stay at the Burrow along with Harry after the war. I had tried her best to avoid George after what happened, encase he regretted the kiss and felt embarrassed.<p>

It was a little after ten and I was sitting on my bed reading, when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in?" I said softly, closing my book and placing it on the dresser.

"Hey, you're still awake," I turned towards the door and saw George standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, can't get to sleep…" I replied, taking my glance to the floor.

"Can we talk?" he asked politely.

"Sure," I said, sitting back down on my bed, where he joined me. "How're you feeling?"

"Not that great," he sighed. "Its not very easy to walk past his room anymore. Just as I'm feeling a little better, I see something that reminds me of him…"

"I know how you feel… I still have years worth of Christmas presents from him that I can't just bare to look at anymore." He sighed in agreement.

"I'm sorry… for the other day, I shouldn't have…"

"No," I cut him off. "Its okay, I know you were grieving.

"It's not just that… It's nice, having someone, someone like you. I want to talk to mum about it but I just can't bare the sad look on her face whenever his name is mentioned. It's the same with dad and Ron, everyone. You understand me Hermione, your okay to just listen to me go on and on about him."

"What your dealing with isn't easy. I'm always here to talk to," I said, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.

"I'm glad…" he gave a small smile. "I couldn't help but feel as though you were avoiding me."

"I'm sorry, I just… never mind," I said, cutting off my own sentence.

"What?" he asked, wanting me to continue.

"It's nothing, really," I lied.

"Hermione…" he sighed. "You can tell me."

"The kiss," I blurted out. "I-I felt something… something wonderful, I didn't want to pull away, I care about you George, I really do."

"I did too… when you pulled away I felt bad, like I'd done something wrong. Maybe I did it to help myself feel something other than grief, but I did it because it felt right."

I nodded, "I want to be there for you George, help you through this… I'm scared you're going to do something you'll regret. You know… so you can see Fred again."

He gave a small smile, "I won't, I promise. But I need you…"

"Stay with me?" I whispered, climbing under the covers of my bed.

"Course," he replied, slipping in next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Your welcome," I replied, slipping into a peaceful slumber, enjoying the warmth.

We both knew this wasn't going to be easy. Neither of us were entirely emotionally stable, but it was nice having someone there, someone to help you through tough times.

And if it meant falling in love along the way… I wasn't going to complain.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it; I might do a sequel if you'd like cause I love George and Hermione so much, but let me know. Please review :)<strong>


End file.
